Quiero mi futuro a tu lado
by HiildaSmith
Summary: una bella historia de amor, donde no importa el año en que estes, la distancia, ni la forma, siempre terminas enamorandote.
1. Chapter 1

**bueno esta es mi primer fic y bueno es corto porque ha sido el primero que escrito espero les guste**

1.- _el inicio_

Mi día no iba como me lo imaginaba, era imposible captar la imagen que mis ojos me enseñaban, no era nada malo, pero era un factor de mi tristeza ese día, era inevitable pensar que el la quería, que yo, solo había sido parte de un momento no de un futuro. Al termino de la escuela corrí a mi casa, era tarde ya eran las 4 y yo un no me reportaba con mi madre, capaz y me mata por llegar tan tarde, pero mataría a Carlos si me viera llorar por él, era obio que no le interesaba, pero, porque tanta confusión ante este amor? Acaso solo jugaba conmigo? Yo sabía muy en el fondo que él sentía algo por mi pero, por algún motivo nunca me lo dijo y solo alimento mi amor, un amor que en realidad nunca existió.

-¡Maldito viernes!- pronuncie en un suspiro y corrí a la puerta de mi casa, mi mamá gracias a una fuerza descomunal aun no había llegado de su trabajo, suspire al cerrar la puerta y entre a mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y saque de mi buro una foto de Carlos, la abrase con todas mis fuerzas, mis ojos se aguaron y creo que derrame una lagrima, mis ojos estaban cerrados, lo amaba, pero por una razón él a mi no, o eso es lo que aparentaba, odiaba su indiferencia, pero cuando yo me proponía a dar un paso más el se dejaba llevar, entonces como un balde de agua fría derramándose en mi cabeza, me callo la respuesta, el solo jugaba conmigo, el solo me ilusiono y nunca me quiso, valla complejo de amigo que tenia, pero yo aun más tonta por estar ahí siempre detrás del, cerré mis ojos aun con lagrimas y apreté la foto ante mi pecho, caí en un profundo sueño. Mi mama me movió con brusquedad y salte de la cama

-a qué hora llegaste?-pregunto enojada

-a la hora d siempre a las 2:30, por qué?

-y los trastes? Te tocaba limpiar la cocina y tu tarea?-todo eso se me olvido por completo

-maa…

-no, no me digas nada, ya me llego tu boleta- casi chillo al oír eso

-no me gustaron para nada tus calificaciones, 6 en historia, 7 en mate, 8 en biología! Ni un 9 o 10! Qué te pasa maya? Lo único que haces es estudiar, no trabajas no ayudas en la casa, era para que tuvieras mejores calificaciones…..-me dio la regañisa del año, azote la puerta cuando salió de la recamara y volví a acostarme, "solo te dedicas a estudiar" bla bla bla, pensaba que era absurdo que me dijera eso, era cierto pero odiaba pasarme la tarde estudiando o más bien era que mis amigos me jalaban al desmadre, no sé, volví a cerrar los ojos y desee tener mi vida propia, donde yo eligiera que hacer con mi tiempo y dinero. Empecé a soñar…con el….con Carlos, lo miraba y el a mí….lo tenía ante mí en mis brazos, sus labios sobre los míos; un señor alto y delgado junto a nosotros empezó a decir unas palabras que retumbaron en mis oídos:

-tu reflejo, su reflejo, jóvenes no corráis, si tropiezan se han de levantar, tiempo de sobra hay, cuida lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad.

Todo a mi alrededor empezó a dar de vueltas, y pensé que me estaba muriendo, parecía una película recordándome lo malo de mi vida, que digo mi vida, mi adolescencia; quería crecer y ser independiente, odiaba que me regañaran todo el tiempo por no hacer las cosas bien, me chocaba llegar a mi casa y hacer deberes, siempre me decía, "cuando tenga mi propia casa, mi vida y mi tiempo sabré como organizarlos" me maree de tantas vueltas y cerré los ojos, empecé a abrir uno por uno, me percate de mucha luz.

-o bien estoy muerta, o ya amaneció y es un nuevo sábado-pronuncie lentamente. Pero esa no era mi pared, esos no eran mis cuadros, esa no era mi recamara, me estaba asustando demasiado, ¿a dónde estaba? Mi cabeza dio un giro hacia la izquierda y vi que no estaba sola en la cama me dio un tremendo susto cuando el tipo de al lado abrió los dos enormes ojos cafés y me vio tan sorprendido como yo a él. Jale las sabanas hasta taparme solo dejando afuera mis ojos bien abiertos observándolo, mi cara paso de un blanco pálido a un rojo intenso cuando pude comprender que esa persona junto a mi era nadie más que Carlos.

-Carlos?

-maya?-pronuncio con una voz demasiado gruesa para ser la de el

-es acaso tu casa?-

-noooooo-alargo su frase mientras sus ojos recorrían toda la habitación-la tuya?

-claro que no!, que hacemos aquí?

-Yo no sé, ayer me dormí en mi cuarto y ahora estoy contigo….-bajo su mirada recorriendo mi cuerpo que cubría levemente las sabanas color café y dejaban ver mis curvas, curvas que una noche anterior no tenía.

-que ves?-me enfurecí un poco, pero recompensado al ver que de igual forma su cuerpo se veía perfectamente marcado atreves de las sabanas.

-estas, estas, digo….-aclaro su garganta-te vez diferente, mas grande.

-y tú tienes una barba muy sexy-dije algo coqueta, aunque quería que sonara algo mas sarcástico.

-mira allá-hizo que volteara a ver adonde señalaba su dedo, lo veía y no lo creía, era una enorme foto de los dos en lo que parecía una boda, pero los novios éramos nosotros, mi mirada siguió recorriendo y tratando de analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo mire las demás fotos que estaban sobre el buro.

-tu….y…..yo?- le dije sin prestar atención a lo que él estaba pensando.

((((Suena un teléfono))))

-contestaras?-me dijo mientras miraba dos celulares sobre el buro, uno negro y elegante y otro morado, me dio miedo, si es que estábamos secuestrados ese debía ser alguien diciendo y dándole una explicación lógica a todo esto, alce el teléfono y vi que decía "mami"

-Hola?-

-Hola mi amor buenos días, como amaneciste?

-mama?-me alegre de oír su voz, era ella la podía reconocer estaba feliz.

-si hija quien más, paso algo?

-mmmmm

-preciosa solo te hablaba para decirte que ya llego el paquete que tu hermana te envió, te la llevo al rato como eso de las 2, a e ira también tu linda suegrita-[suegrita? Linda?]Me dio un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo-salúdame a Carlos los amo.-y así colgó, yo sin poder articular ni una sola palabra deposite el celular en el buro junto al otro y mire a Carlos.

-era mi mama-dije tragando saliva

-y bien?- me miro, como esperando que le diera una respuesta a todo esto.

-pues que vendrá junto con,-calle no podía creerlo- creo, tu mama-

-crees que esto es un sueño?

-bueno espero que si….-no dejaba de mirarme-mmmm tengo acaso monos en la cara?

-jajajaja-se empezó a reír

-o acaso soy un payaso? Está bien que me veo Horrorosa al despertar pero no es para tanto, o si?-me preocupe por mi aspecto, quizá tenia la baba regada o los cabellos parados, peor aún, no tenia maquillaje.

-no!, te vez, bien, es que, estas muy diferente de ayer en la escuela, a menos que te haya crecido el cabello y ondulado en una noche-mi cabello ondulado?

-pues te diré que tu igual estas diferente, tu cara es mas…. mas de hombre? Y tienes barba-en verdad se veía muy sexy así, con una voz más masculina y una cara más de hombre no como la de niño del día anterior, deje de mirarlo porque creo que ya empezaba a abrir la boca de lo anonadada que estaba,

-oye, ya no pude hablar contigo de lo…-no, estaba a punto de hablar de lo sucedido de ayer.

-mira!-lo interrumpí

-¿?

-es 29 de agosto del 2019! Tenemos 24 años-casi doy un grito al ver mi supuesta edad

-esto debe ser una pésima broma no?

-es que, puede ser posible que hayamos viajado al futuro? has visto la película si tuviera 30? O la de hombre de familia, con Nicolás cage?

-mmm si, creo que si- me miro como no entendiéndolo que le trataba de decir

-puede ser posible que hayamos viajado al futuro?

-tiene que haber una mejor explicación

-como cual?

-pues-tartamudeo-que hayamos estado en un sueño de 8 años y acabamos de despertar en nuestra realidad- lo mire como si estuviera loco.

-aja, si, y los dos nos perdimos en ese dichoso sueño el mismo día y despertamos el mismo día no?-le saque la lengua y el empezó a reírse a carcajadas cosa que me contagio y empecé a reír también

-bueno, si viajamos al futuro, que estamos buscando aquí?

-bien, por mi experiencia en ver tantas veces esas dos películas, las dos se enfocan en que reflexionen ante su presente, en este caso nuestro pasado, quizá, como la peli de cuando tenga 30, como no estamos conformes ante nuestro presente quieren demostrarnos que podemos agarrar un buen camino.

-y el buen camino es no casarnos?-yo me ofendí, pero no quería hacérselo saber

-quizá-dije secamente

-bien, esposa mía, hasta que descubramos que es lo que buscamos tenemos que actuar como que sabemos lo que hacemos

-muy bien, entonces, son las 11:27 y nuestras madres vendrán a las 2-me destape y note que estaba semidesnuda solo tenía un bóxer rosado y una playera que cubría mis ya pronunciados atributos, el color me vino a la cabeza y ya no sabía si taparme o salir corriendo

-guau, hermosa pijama-y soltó una pequeña risita y el igual se destapo y solo contaba con un bóxer que no tapaba mucho ya que era casi transparente

-hermosa….. ¿Aaaa? Pijama-y ahogue una risa

Me levante de la cama segura de mi y camine hacia el tocador, mire mi rostro más grande y definido con un cabello largo hasta la cintura y ondulado en un tono avellana, me alegro que el todavía no se enterara que había llorado por él, o que me desvivía todas las noches rezando por que sus labios me besaran otra vez, el solo sabía que me gustaba y que de vez en cuando teníamos una que otras platicas un poquito subidas de tono, nunca lo tomamos enserio, a y claro, nuestro primer beso en el cine con un grupo de amigos, pero prendiendo las luces como si nada hubiera pasado, era extraño no?

-ya estas guapa, que tanto vez?

-ja-mire su reflejo-es raro…

-ver tanto desarrollo en unas horas? -agrego mientras miraba mi cuerpo definido, y mira que si una vez fui una flaquita linda ahora era una flaquita muy bien definida

-quizás,- camine hacia un cuarto junto a lo que era el closet abrí la puerta y vi que era el baño, agarre una de las toallas y me metí.

-me bañare!-le grite bien fuerte mientras cerraba la puerta-no se te ocurra entrar-y esboce una sonrisita tímida [ojala no haga caso a lo ultimo]pensé indecorosamente

-quizá no te obedezca en lo ultimo y por fin puedas hacerme realidad esa fantasía que tanto he imaginado cuando hablamos por msn- empezó a reírse desenfrenadamente y, supongo yo, se pego a la puerta, ya que su voz se oía demasiado cerca-es broma pequeña, báñate bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Porque broma? [Ay Fierro, ojala no fuera broma, aria realidad cualquier fantasía que se te antoje] y deje entrar mi cara en el chorro de agua fría, a ver si así se me iban esos pensamientos algo fuera de lugar.

Creo que estuve una media hora dentro de la ducha por que Carlos tuvo que ir a tocarme la puerta y preguntarme si acaso me había ahogado. Cerré la llave y me envolví en una bata de color violeta admire el diseño del baño, que buen gusto tenia y empecé a reír, abrí la puerta y vi que la cama ya estaba tendida, las ventanas abiertas y Carlos viendo atreves de ellas.

Aclare mi garganta haciendo que el volteara y me mirara de arriba abajo-que miras?

-creo que es un fraccionamiento, y está el día muy soleado.-me volvió a mirar-te vez bien mojada.

-gracias, es bueno escuchar cumplidos de tu parte-y me retire un mechón de cabello que obstruía mi vista-

-mmmmm quizás siempre los pensé…-se levanto de la cama

-pero nunca los dijiste-concluí, nunca me había dicho tantas cosas bonitas en un día, suerte tenia si me decía que la flor de mi cabeza combinaba bien con mi suéter.- oooh no sé donde esta mi ropa…..-me acorde que estaba solo cubierta por una bata

-me tome la libertad de explorar el cuarto ya que no salías de la ducha-empezó a reír y camino hacia una cajonera de cedro que estaba junto al tocador, la abrió y saco una pantaleta roja de encaje, que al parecer era mía, me sonroje inmediatamente-creo que esto es tuyo-la jalo de extremo a extremo, haciendo que yo se la arrebatara de las manos

-no se te ocurra sacar un sostén eehh

-no te preocupes, los he visto mucho.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente

-no tienes por que decirme lo que ves en tu vida privada-acaso ya había…?

-no es lo que tú crees-me interrumpió-es que viviendo con 2 hermanas mayores una menor y mi mama, es muy común que vea esto tendido en el patio.

-ok fierro, ve y báñate

-acaso me dices que apesto?-se acerco mas ami

-mmm-[reacciona maya!] mi mente gritaba, no podía dejarme llevar así, tenía que estar molesta por lo de un día anterior o bien de hace 8 años?-no!-le pegue con la pantaleta-ya ve.- me aleje de él.

El reacciono y se metió a la ducha; así que me vestí y saque del closet un lindo vestido color café entallado muy campirano, me puse unas sandalias y recogí mi cabello en una media coleta con una pinza de mariposa, dejando al aire mis ondas, enrice mis pestañas y puse rubor en mis mejillas, creo que nunca me había sentido tan bonita como en ese momento, Carlos salió del baño y me miro, solo venia envuelto en una toalla la mitad del cuerpo y dejaba ver su lindo abdomen marcado.

-que bonita estas, esposa mía

-gracias sexy esposo mío

-bien ahora yo que me pondré?-abrió su parte del closet y miro las bermudas, agarro la azul marino y una playera blanca se vistió muy rápido para decir verdad, fue al tocador peino su cabellera negra y se echo desodorante, diré que me hizo suspirar su olor.-bien, es hora de salir de este cuarto y mirar que ay afuera

-sí, tengo miedo-lo agarre del brazo

-vamos- abrimos la puerta de la recamara e inmediatamente un perro de raza Bóxer nos salto encima dándonos los buenos días, que mas bien ya eran tardes

-lucky-dijo Carlos mientras miraba su collar

-Que bonito lucky-lo empecé a acariciar-quien lo quiere, quien lo quiere?

-jajajajajaja-esbozo una gran risa

Inmediatamente después de salir del pasillo de la recamara estaba una salita comedor muy acogedora con un diseño muy peculiar, estaba llena de foto retratos y muy ordenada, el abrió las ventanas y la puerta dejando salir a lucky, mientras yo me dirigí hacia la cocina, abrí la puerta de atrás y mire un hermoso jardín, así como el que yo había imaginado tiempo atrás, de verdad estaba feliz.

-son la 1:15, te recuerdo que vendrán nuestras madres

-aaah cierto- me acerque al refrigerador, vi que había huevos- quieres comer huevos revueltos?

-me parece bien, yo haré un rico licuado de manzana

-mmm que rico-le hice un extraño movimiento con los ojos que pareció mas un coqueteo.

Lavo las manzanas y las convirtió en un rico licuado, yo hiso unos huevos con jamón y los serví en dos platos separados, almorzamos en silencio, al termino el lavo los trastes mientras yo limpiaba la mesa y guardaba los utensilios que habíamos usado.

-quien murió?-rompió el silencio

-eeh?

-esto es raro, si estamos casados y debemos compartir una casa juntos, por lo menos tenemos que tener un tema de conversación no?

-estoy en shock aun Carlos, lo siento

-lo sé, yo igual, pero no podemos seguir así, tenemos que encontrar la manera de regresar no crees?

-supongo-tocaron la puerta, Carlos corrió a abrir y entraron 2 señoras bien vestidas a la sala.

-Hola amor mío!-supuse que era su mama

-Hola Carlitos, y maya?-esa definitivamente era mi madre.

-mama!-corrí a su encuentro y la abrase, creo que no había sentido tanto gusto de verla

-hola preciosa, que linda te vez hoy

-gracias

-y no saludas a tu otra madre?- pregunto la Sra. Silvia, la mama d Carlos

-Hola señora!

-señora?-su cara paso a una mueca ofendida-ya habíamos aclarado en que me dirías Silvia

-lo siento, Silvia-me sonroje.

-toma mi niña, te lo manda mary-me dio un paquete de mi hermana menor, yo le llevaba 8 años a ella, así que ella tendría ahora 17 años apenas, casi mi edad hace apenas unas horas.

-gracias

-ya mero entras a trabajar verdad hijo?- le pregunto Silvia a Carlos mientras él les servía un vaso de agua

-mmmm-no sabía lógicamente que responder.

-si, tus vacaciones ya terminaron Carlos-concluyo mi mama-y espero que en estas vacaciones por fin hayan encontrado a nuestro nieto

Casi me ahogo en ese momento, nieto?

-nieto, aun no mama-le replique

-vamos maya, si hace unas semanas estaban entusiasmados por poder concebir en estas vacaciones.

-no creo susan-dijo Carlos y hundió su cara de pena-aun no creo que estemos listos, ay que ver más cosas….

-si-lo trate de ayudar-por ahora es mejor esperar.

-bien, como quieran- dijo susan

-y papa?-trate de desviarme del tema

-está bien, esta ya sabes en su paseo ciclista-aun seguía con eso? Bien por mi padre.

-bien mis niños, nos vamos, aun tenemos que ir al taller de repostería, aunque teniendo aquí a un chef profesional-señalo a Carlos-no es muy necesario.

-jeje, pues que bien que quieran aprender a cocinar bien, y no es que cocinen mal ehhh-todos empezamos a reír.

-bien, vuelvan a visitarnos cuando quieran-las despedimos en la puerta y nos sentamos en el sofá

-chef profesional?, que querrá decir con eso?-pregunto Carlos mientras encendía la tele

-quizá de que si conseguiste ser un chef profesional?-su sueño era ese, estar en uno de los mejores restaurantes o bien, construir el suyo.

-quizás….

Esa tarde se paso lenta lenta, ya eran las 6 pm y nosotros no salíamos del sofá analizando las noticias y las nuevas películas que habían salido, éramos unos adolescentes en el cuerpo de un adulto, o por lo menos así me sentía yo, tenia aun mis pensamientos de adolescente y sentía que mi cuerpo se me había adelantado, me pare y busque en el mueble de la televisión, mientras él se levantaba e iba a preparar una rica taza de chocolate, al buscar en los estantes de abajo encontré muchos álbumes de fotos.

-mira-me senté en el sofá, el unos segundos después hizo lo mismo junto a mí y paso su brazo encima de mi hombro y me dio la taza de chocolate caliente, cosa que me hizo bien, ya que si en la mañana hacia mucho sol, a esa hora de la tarde ya estaba lloviendo y hacia algo de frio

-vamos abre el primero-sonó en un tono tan nervioso que me preocupo, abrí el primero, con el nombre "preparatoria"

-mira que maravillosas fotos-esboce una tremenda sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a todos mis amigos de la escuela, unas fotos me parecían muy conocidas, como si hubiera sido ayer, irónicamente y otras no tanto, unas eran ya de 4, 5 y 6 semestre! No me lo creía y el tampoco, llegamos a una parte donde todas eran de los dos como novios, al parecer eran a partir del 4° semestre era sorprendente ver como las fotos representaban muy bien la escuela, los amigos, los buenos y malos momentos y nuestro gran amor, pasamos al álbum de universidad, y ahí no nos veíamos juntos en muchas fotos, el tenia un uniforme y yo otro, teníamos varios en la playa y en centros comerciales, varias anotaciones con fechas que pasaban desapercibidas por nuestras mentes, al parecer no éramos pareja en ese tiempo. Uno que estaba muy bien adornado era el que llevaba por nombre "boda" que miedo al leer ese nombre y a la vez una enorme emoción, parecía que había sido una gran fiesta con muchos invitados, nos veíamos también juntos, al ver las primeras fotos me sentí llena de alegría fue una emoción que invadió mi corazón, mire a mi costado y ahí estaba el, mirando con gran atención cada foto cada anotación que había en ellas me quede determinadamente mirando sus bellos ojos azules e imagine que por primera vez podría tenerlo entre mis brazos, podría hacerlo mío y no dejarlo escapar, el alzo su mirada y se adentro en mis ojos, su boca y mi boca no estaban separadas por más de 3 cm y podía sentir su cálido aliento, rozaron nuestros labios y mi mente reacciono me di cuenta de que sería un error besarlo por más que quisiera y me voltee, que tonta, quería regresar besarlo pero no pude, mi orgullo no me lo permitía cerré los álbumes y me dirigí a la cocina donde deje la taza

-lo siento-me dijo mientras me seguía y besaba mi hombro

-no debes preocuparte, esto es muy rápido para mi, aun no asimilo lo de hoy

-lo sé, yo tampoco, mira que hora es-ya eran las 8:49

-no me digas que te duermes a las 9

-no, pero yo si estoy muy cansado tu no?

-si, -me despegue de él y volví a la sala

-si quieres dormiré aquí, para que te sientas mas cómoda-se sentó en el sofá.

-me parece bien, te traeré unas sabanas-entre al cuarto y no encontré nada….(donde estarán?)

-aquí cielo!- me quede pasmada un momento me había dicho cielo, y quede como estatua, seguí su voz a un cuarto en la sala donde al parecer teníamos todas las sabanas y abrigos, agarre algunas y se las acomode en el sofá.

-creo que no pasaras frio-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-si tengo frio iré a buscarte-me regreso el beso en la frente

-claro, te esperare con mis brazos abiertos-me reí-hasta mañana-Salí de la sala

Era raro, no sabía si de verdad lo decía o solo eran palabras vacías, nuestros coqueteos siempre habían sido así por eso tanta confusión ante ello. Me puse una pijama muy coqueta, me despeine y despinte mis ojos, lucky fue y se echo a un lado de la cama haciéndome compañía, me hizo sentir menos sola, fue difícil cerrar los ojos y reconciliar el sueño, así que revise mi "celular", tenía muchos contactos, y sin mencionar miles de mensajes, muchos decían "amor 3" abrí unos cuantos, y leer lo que ponía Carlos era excitante, el nunca me había mandado mensajes tan románticos, solo un poco comprometedores, pero nada en especial, me mencionaba cuanto me amaba y lo mucho que le hacía falta, cuanto amaba mis caricias en su piel y mis labios en los suyos. Las fotos eran aun más expresivas en cuanto a lo que decía, admiraba cuantas teníamos juntos y cuantas solas de él, donde parecían, noches románticas a la luz de las velas. Trate de cerrar los ojos y pensar en que esto no podía ser un sueño, tendría que ser real para que pudiera demostrarle que yo era una mujer completa y perfecta para él, que por algo, al parecer me había escogido como esposa. Después de un buen rato pude dormir, cuando amaneció tenia tanto miedo de seguir en esa realidad sin saber que hacer, abrió un ojo primero y cuando vi el cuadro de mi boda hiso un sonidito con mi boca, algo así como un quejido, me levante muy lentamente como queriendo no hacerlo, me abrí la puerta del baño y di un pequeño salto y ahogue un grito al ver desnudo a Carlos, solo con sus dos manos tapando la zona prohibida,

-ups, lo siento-volví a cerrar la puerta.

-no te preocupes, ya puedes pasar-se oyó como abría la llave del agua

-mmmm-abrí la puerta tantito-bueno, no veo nada

-jajaja, puedes tallarme la espalda si quieres

-aaaah no gracias estoy bien- me moje la cara y lave mis dientes-nos vemos afuera, déjame agua-empezó a reírse

Salí del baño aun con esa imagen en mi cabeza dándome de vueltas, no sé si había quedado traumada o impresionada….saque al perro al patio y agarre unos sobres que estaban en la puerta, muchos tenían mi nombre y otros el nombre de Carlos, los puse sobre la mesa e hiso jugo de naranja y unos pan francés con mantequilla sirviéndolos en un plato grande y poniéndolos en la mesa.

-listo-salió de la recamara y se puso en el marco de la puerta que dividía el pasillo y la sala-yomi, el desayuno

-si, pasa a sentarte

-ahora si tienes una pijama decente, aunque la de ayer no te quedaba nada mal eh-tomo un pan

-Gracias corazón, y a que se debe el honor de que estés bañado a esta hora de la mañana?-eran las 9 apenas, y dudaba que en verdad a esa hora se levantara

-bueno, no podía dormir ayer en la noche, y cuando concebí el sueño, desperté como eso de las 7:30, y di vueltas en el sofá y no pude volver a dormir, así que decidí ir a correr, por el vecindario para no despertarte, y si que esta padre nuestro fraccionamiento, por eso me bañe

-a, bueno-me senté junto a él-me tendrás que ir a dar un tour privado- le guiñe el ojo-a por cierto, llegaron estos sobres-le entregue los sobres y nuestras manos rozaron

-bien, estos tienen tu nombre-me entrego la mitad de esos sobre y los otros se los quedo el

-tenemos que abrirlos-empecé a cortar unos, el primero era de la compañía "estilo de tu vida" el cual decía que gracias a mi gran trabajo en la última decoración que había hecho, me daban un bono de 2000pesos sumado a mi salario quincenal de 2000exactamente, el trabajo particular de 2500pesos, mi boca esbozo un OMG!

-que pasa?-me pregunto al oír mi casi grito

-Tengo 6500 por decoración de, mmm, de algo, jajaja-me reí

-que alegría, mira ami me llego algo parecido-me dio su carta y la empecé a leer en voz alta-Sr. Carlos Fernando fierro Sánchez, bla bla bla bla, se nos complace avisarle, bla bla bla bla-el empezó a reír disimuladamente – por su gran trabajo en el restaurant "gran diamante" darle el aumento a su salario el cual sumaria 3700 a la quincena, mas estas vacaciones pagadas de 2800, gracias por su gran labor lo esperamos este 1° de septiembre en la cocina- alce la mirada y empecé a abrir la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba-eres un chef reconocido en uno de los mejores restaurantes del Xalapa, por lo que veo

-Xalapa?

-acaso no leíste el remitente?

-no?

-dice: restaurant el diamante Xalapa Veracruz a 30 de agosto del 2019 y abajo del restaurant el diamante 5 estrellas

-enserio?-me arrebato la hoja de la mano-es asombroso! Y dime que ay de ti?

-pues al parecer trabajo en una compañía de decoración tú crees? Jeje,

-y los demás sobres?

-aun no los abro, veamos-agarre el que estaba hasta arriba-soy maestra!-casi brinco de alegría

-maestra?

-si, de jardín de niños, que emoción!

-dime que dice

-son mis talones de pago, dice "jardín de niños cri-cri-sonreia de oreja a oreja-son 3400$

-somos ricos!

-somos? Mentira, si somos ricos

-bueno no tanto-lo mire tenía una cara de fuchi

-que pasa?

-este es el de la renta es de 2000$, este de la luz, este del cable, esta de una tarjeta de crédito, esta de otra, este de un carro.-acomodo todos los sobres en hilerita

-mmm, pues bueno ay que revisarlos y pagar no queremos retardos o si?

-bueno-me dijo mientras seguía tomando su jugo de naranja- oye cocinas rico!

-bueno gracias, aunque aquí el chef eres tú, pero se uno que otro rico desayuno jeje, me meteré a bañar-diciendo y haciendo me levante directo al cuarto agarre mi ropa y me di una ducha rápida, me puse un pantalón capri color melón y una blusa de tirantes con un bolerito semitransparente, mi cabello lo deje suelto para que se secara con el viento y puse una gotas de mi perfume en mi cuello, Salí a la sala 65 min exactamente después el estaba escribiendo en una libreta muy entretenidamente-que haces?

-reviso las cuentas, igual sume tu presupuesto con el mío, y sume las deudas para ver cuánto teníamos que pagar y el total son 4150$ y para mañana-me enseño su cuenta.

-bien, iras a pagar tu

-que?

-si, al parecer yo debo trabajar así que tú tienes que pagar todo esto, yo con mi respectiva mitad claro.

-bueno bueno, pero como sabes adonde ir?

-pues, revise algunas libretas del estudio y vi mis horarios y los tuyos, direcciones y nombres, será más fácil asi-sonrei victoriosa

-crees?

-por que no?

-veras, tienes los nombres, pero no las caras, no sabes a quien dirigirte, con quien y que vas hacer no sabes nada maya!

-aaaa-me venció-pues no podemos quedarnos en casa así

-no? Y si pides permiso.

-no podemos ocultarnos en la casa siempre, tenemos que descubrir como volver a nuestra antigua vida-estaba emocionada de ir a trabajar, aunque tenía miedo ante eso que me mencionaba.

-bueno si tu o dices. Cambiando de tema, quisieras ir a dar una vuelta?

-bueno, adonde me piensas llevar?

-a conocer por lo menos la ciudad, adonde trabajaremos y comprar cosas para comer, te fijaste el refri está casi vacío!

-glotón!,pero bueno, vamos-agarre mi bolsa y pinte mis labios color rosa.

-lista?-me pregunto mientras abría la puerta de la casa cediéndome el paso

-espera-lo frene haciendo que chocara conmigo-sabes manejar?

-bueno, no me considero un experto pero mi papa me enseño con el carro en la ciudad y si, se manejar-saco el pecho mostrándose muy digno.

-bueno, pondré mi vida en tu manos-me persine provocando que me diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-vámonos-me jalo hacia un carro muy bonito pequeño de la chevrolet, juraría que se parecía al modelo spark de hace 8 años, pero más moderno puertas hacia abajo muy deportivo por cierto, junto se encontraba un smart, más bonito de lo que recordaba

-ese otro es…?

-es tuyo supongo

-mío?

-si, revise las llaves y las de ese carro tenían un llavero muy femenino-hizo un gesto muy chistoso en la cara

-bueno, me gusta!-corrí y abrase el frente del coche

-ya nos vamos niña?-lo dijo aun riéndose de mí y abriéndome la puerta de copiloto

-niña?-el siempre me decía niña, bueno, antes me decía niña

-perdón, mujer?

-jajá, nena, bebe, dulzura, ternura, cariño, preciosura, para ti como quieras decirme-y empecé a reír sin parar y el de la misma forma me siguió hasta que pudimos controlar nuestras risas el encendió el auto, me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y dio marcha al auto, para mi parecer sabía lo que hacía, se veía muy seguro de si mismo-me enseñaras a conducir bien?

-no sabes conducir?

-si, bueno lo básico, mi papa me dio algunas clasecitas pero aun así me pongo nerviosa más que aquí hay mucha gente

-claro maya, te enseñare, es cosa de practica-puso su mano encima de la mía mientras estábamos en un alto, mire su mano y luego la retiro para poder meter la primera para proseguir con nuestro camino.

**que mas que decir que me empiecen a leer & que alguien me diga como subir el siguiente capitulo D: **

**saludos Hilda**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero lo disfruten gracas**

2._Saliendo de casa

Llegamos a mi escuela rápido, no estaba lejos de donde vivíamos, vivíamos, era aun extraño decir que vivíamos juntos. Luego proseguimos y vimos su restaurant muy elegante por cierto, me fascinaba a cara que ponía cada vez que hablábamos de que él era un chef reconocido, vimos mi agencia de diseño de interiores y luego nos dirigimos al centro comercial, donde sacamos dinero de nuestra cuenta bancaria para poder hacer los pagos que se necesitaban, entramos a Wal-Mart para comprar lo de la despensa.

-y bien, que crees tú que necesitamos Carlos?

-pues, verduras, carnes, quesos, frutas, lácteos

-me sorprendes, fierro, veamos, compremos lo necesario.

Nos paseamos por todo el almacén comprando todo lo que según a nuestro parecer faltaba en la casa, antes cuando iba con mis padres esto era algo un poco aburrido, pero ahora era algo, entretenido .después de comprar fuimos a Liverpool a revisar las cosas de interés adolescente que teníamos en la mente, el se dirigió hacia los videojuegos y computadoras mientras que yo a la sección de ropa, me moría por esos conjuntitos tan lindos y coquetos que se veían en los maniquís, y ya que empezaba el mes patrio y tardes lluviosas, yo que recordara no tenía nada para esas tardes de lluvia, revise mi saldo de la tarjeta y después de mirar hacia los lados para ver si no se veía venir Carlos escogí los conjuntos y unas botas muy coquetonas con unas bolsas de channel para que combinaran y me dirigí al pagarlas y revise algunas revistas que sume a la cuenta junto con un libro que se veía muy interesante, ¿"recién casados?" "si, recién desperté y descubrí que me case" lo dije en un susurro. Pague y fue una gran suma que dividí en 8 meses sin intereses.

-maya?-brinque, me di la vuelta y me sorprendió ver a ryan

-ryan?-lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer que me perdía en sus ojos verde aceituna, pero bueno, para mi había sido hace apenas 3 o 4 días.

-como has estado lindura?

-bien y tú?-creo que había visto algunas fotos con él en el álbum que revise muy detenidamente en la noche, y había medio leído algo en un antiguo diario que había encontrado.

-bien, oye, estas guapísima, hace mucho que no te veo, como 3 años!

-si, mucho tiempo-en verdad para mi eran en días, estaba nerviosa, no sabía nada de su futuro, presente, o lo que fuera.-y gracias-me sonroje

-y que, apoco ya estas casada?-lo dijo en forma de sarcasmo.

-mmm, si, eso parece-le enseñe el anillo

-no puedo creerlo, la gran maya sarai Vásquez Méndez por fin fue domada-lo dijo con un poco de frialdad en su voz.

-bueno, algo así-no quería ponerme en exhibición pareciendo saber mucho y a la vez nada.

-aunque te diré que me fascino esos 4 meses que tuvimos los dos juntos después de la prepa-hizo que mis dos ojitos se abrieran muy grandes y lo miraran con admiración

-si a mi igual-se oía mi voz muy tímida y algo cortante.

-bueno maya fue un placer encontrarte- se despidió de beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, yo agarre mis bolsas y espere a Carlos en las escaleras.

El a los pocos segundos bajo con muchas cosas en varias bolsas, se paro frente de mi con una gran sonrisa

-que compraste fierro?-le dije en un tono enojado

-si, igual que tu-y miro las bolsas que traía en la mano

-bueno es algo que necesitaba por que no tenia y tú?

-si, bueno, pues es por el trabajo

-que trabajo, si eres chef?-dije algo demasiado molesta

-pues yo no sé nada, recuerda que aun no sé nada de mi presente, tendré que ponerme a estudiar, y acaso tú necesitas ropa?

-si claro, el trabajo lo demanda, tengo que estar presentable ya que soy diseñadora de interiores y maestra de kínder-le saque la lengua y el tenso su cara al ver la nota de las compras.

-todo esto gastaste en ropa?, recuerda que tenemos que pagar cosas y tu malgastando el dinero en ropa.

-bueno y tú! Comprando una computadora touch y más!

-bueno tenemos que estar al día en tecnología

-no fierro, es mucho tendrás que devolverla, junto con el mp3, y el celular-dije en un tono molesto

-estás loca si alguien tiene que devolver algo serás tu!

-no, nada mas compre ropa, algo básico para trabajar, pero tú!-ya parecía pelea de una verdadera pareja

-en estos días es básico contar con la tecnología no sabes lo que te podrían preguntar.

-todo está bien aquí?-menciono un encargado de orden y seguridad

-si, ya nos íbamos señor-dije mientras me dirigía hacia la salida

-solo estábamos platicando señor-y Carlos me siguió el paso, sin decir una sola palabra nos subimos al coche y no hablamos hasta llegar a la casa-bueno me iré a dormir

-está bien, ahí prepárate el sofá-y me retire hacia la cama con los ojos aguados me dormí, sonó el despertador a las 7:00am en punto y Carlos aun estaba en el sofá bien dormido, tenía una rara forma de hacerlo con la cabeza girada hacia el respaldo y la mano tirada en el suelo con un ronquido algo estremecedor, pero aun así se veía muy lindo. Tome una ducha rápida y me puse el conjunto que había comprado ayer en Liverpool, era un cómodo capri color chocolate con bolsas a los lados y una blusa de tirantes con piedras en el cuello color melón, unas zapatillas bajas cómodas para estar parada todo el día. Puse en mi cuello un collar con una flor y perfume pink para resaltar mi aroma. Puse rubor en mis mejillas y sombra café para resaltar mi mirada, rime negro para darle profundidad. Corrí por un pan tostado con mantequilla y un licuado de chocolate mire el reloj y eran las 8 en punto tenía que estar en la escuela a las 8:30 corrí y desperté a Carlos que por poco y cae del sofá

-que, que pasa?-se levanto como si hubiera un temblor

-ya es tarde y me tienes que llevar al trabajo!-Carlos se quedo mirando como si no entendiera nada-que acaso estas sordo! Te dije que llegare tarde, vamos párate y enciende el carro!

-bueno bueno, no te enojes, ya voy, me permites por lo menos cambiarme?

-Carlos, te haces 25 min para llegar a la escuela, crees que dejare que te cambies?

-pues si no? que tú te haces menos?-dijo desafiante

-pues si tuviera la valentía de manejar sola, no te estaría molestando

-pero no la tienes y dependes de mi!

-bueno ya ponte la playera y vámonos-y así lo hizo Carlos solo le dio tiempo de ponerse los zapatos y la playera ya que contaba con el pantalón que el día anterior no se había quitado, subimos rápido al auto y en 25 min llegamos a la puerta del jardín de niños.

-bueno ya bájate-replico Carlos

-mmmm, no estoy segura

-y ahora que te pasa?

-no sé que hacer, no se adonde ir, no sé que pensar-estaba a punto de gritar

-espera, me despertaste para nada! No ahora a ver cómo le haces, pero entras y no regresas hasta las 12:30 que acaban las clases ok?

-aaa me estas corriendo?

-no, solo te estoy aclarando que no es justo que me despiertes para nada

Así que me baje del auto enojada y me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela.

-hola maya! Lista para empezar una nueva semana?-me quede mirándola sin entender quien era.

-si! Siempre lista!

-bueno, vamos te acompaño a tu salón- a eso me alegro así ya sabría adonde ir, así que la seguí, me platicaba de varias cosas de su fin de semana, yo solo sonreía-bueno te dejo debo irme a arreglar el programa de hoy

-gracias, nos vemos luego-se retiro, mire mi salón de clases, tan adornado y llamativo, los niños no tardaron en llegar, lo bueno es que todos traían puesto un gafete con su nombre, en las libretas del escritorio venían los horarios y planificaciones de esa semana.

La mañana paso rápida y divertida, no creía que podía manejar tan bien a los niños, m gustaba como me abrazaban y jugábamos a cantar canciones, 12:30 vinieron los papas por ellos y afuera ya me estaba esperando Carlos.

-Hola!-dije al abrir la puerta y me sentaba con una gran sonrisa, el venia bañadito y con un aroma que me derretía e hizo que me sonrojara.

-Hola maya como te fue?

-Bien, de verdad fue muy entretenido y a ti como te fue?

-Bueno, pague lo que teníamos que pagar y solo hice eso, porque los bancos estaban repletos-me reí de la mueca que hizo

-Oye, perdón por lo de ayer y la mañana, es que-baje la mirada

-No te preocupes, yo igual me comporte como niño chiquito-me interrumpió

-Bueno, creo que actuamos según a la edad que tenemos, aun no me acostumbro a verme así, pero bueno creo que podemos organizarnos para no tener esos arranques

-si lo mismo digo, y que bonita te vez con esa ropa, está bien que la compres y yo pues.

-tu igual, tenemos que estar informados porque bueno no sabemos nada de aquí y está bien.-el camino a la casa fue más dinámico que en la mañana, le platique acerca de lo que había hecho y de lo genial que era trabajar con niños, el me expreso su preocupación de tener que ir a trabajar, aunque sabia muchas recetas no era como para ser un chef profesional. Mañana era el día en que tendría que enfrentarse a esa realidad; en la casa deje las cosas que llevaba y me senté en el sofá estaba exhausta.

listo dejen sus comentarios que en verdad son de gran valor para mi gracias. Hilda


	3. Chapter 3

**aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia que espero les agrade**

Un beso

-De verdad no sé si podre- pronuncio al sentarse junto a mí

-pues, yo siento que si, veras que si, te apoyare en lo que necesites y si no, pues mentiremos diciendo que, mmm, no sé, te enfermaste o algo así- se rio mas fuerte

-gracias, -me abrazo, me sentí rara, pero le devolví el abrazo, quedamos cuerpo a cuerpo unos minutos sin decir nada, estaba disfrutando de su cuerpo junto al mío, y su aroma que me volvía loca, al despegarse de mí para poder mirar mis ojos no pude evitar mirar su boca deseando besarla

-eres tan hermosa-pronuncio en un susurro-su cálido aliento roso mis mejillas haciendo que me sonrojara, y sus labios se unieron a los míos apretándome más hacia él, al principio fue un beso de rose de labios pero poco a poco su lengua lucho para explorar mi boca y yo correspondí con esto, tirándolo al sofá y empezando un beso desenfrenadamente apasionado, me deje llevar completamente y perdí mis sentido acariciando su nuca y el mi espalda, cuando ya no pudimos respirar nos separamos para mirarnos y empezamos a reírnos y me volvió a besar dando pequeños besitos en mis labios y mejillas

-te quiero fierro, demasiado-lo bese, el correspondió, pero no dijo nada, me separe bruscamente de él cuando empecé a sentir su mano debajo de mi blusa subir por toda mi espalda-bueno- me levante y acomodándome la blusa me dirigí a la cocina-ya es tarde y hay que preparar de comer

-si, lo mismo digo-llego por atrás y me abrazo, me dio muchos besos en el cuello y me volví a perder, me gire para atacar sus labios y abrazarlo, el me alzo y cargo, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y sentí como un calor inmenso recorría todo mi cuerpo, el siguió atacando mi boca desenfrenadamente y me recargo en la mesa del desayunador, yo no lo soltaba con las piernas, lo acercaba mas a mi pero sabía que si no me controlaba yo terminaría como el platillo principal

-Carlos-trataba de separarlo de mi cuello

-aja-no dejaba de besarme, cosa que me encantaba pero tenía que parar

-Carlos, vamos basta, no es momento-lo separe y lo mire a los ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas y el cabello alborotado, sin mencionar las mejillas de color rojo intenso

-lo siento- se separo y acomodo su melena

-no, espera, no lo sientas, es que…. No es el momento entiende-no quería perderlo, tenía miedo que se alejara

-No, descuida, lo sé, me…. No sé que me paso, descuida-su voz tembló y luego beso mi frente y se alejo para entrar a la recamara

Me quede sentada viendo como se iba me toque la frente y aun estaba caliente y no era por enfermedad, me baje de la mesa y camine hacia el estudio, me senté en la silla y puse mi cabeza en la mesa y di unos pequeños golpecitos con ella haber si así entendía que no podía tener esos arranques así con él, luego de casi causarme una contusión de tanto golpe comencé a planear mi trabajo para que no tuviera que improvisar, revise mi agenda y empecé a escribir y hacer dibujos en fomi sobre el mes patrio. Sin darme cuenta ya eran 20 para las 4, hasta que oí que alguien golpeaba la puerta, enseguida entro Carlos.

-hola, perdón por interrumpir

-pasa, ya casi acababa-mire el reloj-diablos, la comida.

-no te preocupes, de eso ya me encargue, tenía que practicar para mañana y creo que hice un buen trabajo-sonrió

-pues en ese caso, yo me ofrezco para probar tu comida-sonreí y me levante rápido, mi estomago gruñía de hambre, me llevo al comedor , los platillos ya estaban servidos, tenía un espagueti a la boloñesa y unos rabioles de 5 quesos excelentes y pan de ajo-que rico fierro, estuvo excelente la comida.

-que bueno que te gusto preciosa-sonreí gustosa por el cumplido-el pan si lo compre, pero todo lo demás lo hice solito- se sintió orgulloso

-se que mañana será un buen día para ti-le sonreí coquetamente-yo lavare los trastes

-no, yo lo are

-no, tu cocinaste, yo lo are

-no, tu haz de tener mucho trabajo- dijo causando molestia en mis oídos

-yo los lavare fierro-alce mas la voz

-no preciosa, yo lo haré-siguió provocándome dolor de cabeza

-por que no aceptas la ayuda?-no sabía porque estaba peleando por lavar los trastes, ami, nunca de los nuncas me había gustado lavar los trastes, supongo que era por verlo enojarse

-por que no la necesito!-chillo

-pero quiero hacerlo!

-ya deja de discutir, quieres!

-ooh, tu empezaste-me cruce de brazos

-bueno yo lavo tu secas quieres?

-no me quedara de otra-me pare y lleve los platos al fregadero

Pasamos 20 min lavando y secando y reímos de cómo el perro corría de un lado al otro en el jardín persiguiendo una luciérnaga, ya eran las 6, había sido una comida demasiado lenta.

-bien, es mejor que descanses, mañana tienes un día nuevo-le dije y sonreí

-pero yo entro a las 8:30 como te llevare a tu escuela?  
>-estaré bien, supongo que manejare-"que miedo, moriré" –tu tranquilo.<p>

-bueno, está bien-dijo algo preocupado

La noche llego rápido y busque su uniforme en el closet para que tuviera todo listo, me sentía rara haciendo lo que veía hacer a mi mama todos los días, pero aun seguía pensando en las caricias de Carlos sobre mi espalda, quería tenerlo, pero tenía miedo. Era aun más raro, sentirme toda una adulta con pensamientos de adolescente.

-bien fierro aquí está tu uniforme, es mejor que descanses- lo bese en la mejilla

-gracias maya-me devolvió el beso en la comisura de mis labios, baje la mirada y salí de la sala, ya en mi cuarto, me prepare para dormir y acostarme en mi cama, aun extrañaba decirle buenas noches a mis padres y ver mi recamara, recordar a mi hermana estar fastidiando en mi cuarto, cerré mis ojos y con lagrimas en ellos me dormí, cuando pude volver a abrirlos era ya de mañana y se oía actividad en la sala, me pare y entre al baño aun con la vista nublada por el sueño que tenia, abrí la llave y deje caer el chorro de agua en mi cara

-puedo pasar-dijo Carlos al otro lado de la puerta

-acaso no vez que me estoy bañando?

-si, pero necesito entrar por mi corbata

-bueno ya que- "que tarado, quien olvida su corbata en el baño?, quien entra con su corbata al baño?" pensé.

-bien, no veo nada-entro y abrí un poquito la cortina para que solo viera mi cara-que bonita.

-gracias señor fierro, recoja su corbata y salga de aquí-volví correr a cortina para que no viera que estaba sonrojada y metí mi cabeza en el chorro de agua

-acaso señorita fierro, no confía en mí?-me dijo por su apellido, y sonroje inmediatamente, otra vez tenía esa mirada coqueta

-exacto, señor fierro, ya no se puede confiar en nadie.-dije y reí

-señorita fierro, piensa que me meteré a la regadera con usted con todo y el uniforme?

-quien me afirma que no es un acosador.

-lo aria, pero debo ir a trabajar, será para otra vez la sesión en la regadera-abrió la puerta y se fue. Un rato después llegue a la sala para desayunar, y como el día anterior ya había hecho el desayuno, huevos fritos y chocomilk, desayunamos en silencio, el al poco rato se fue para irse a trabajar, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me deseo suerte como yo a él, luego agarre el carro "vamos maya, tu puedes, no es tan difícil" pero termine agarrando taxi. Toda la semana nos la pasamos de esa manera, el cocinaba y yo lavaba los trastes, Carlos estaba más que feliz en el trabajo, decía que se sentía orgulloso por todo lo que los comensales le decían, sobre su exquisita comida, su sonrisa era mi sol de cada día, aun moría por él y quería tenerlo cerca, después del lunes no habíamos vuelto a tener ningún acercamiento como esos, el jueves llego y yo ya estaba frustrada del trabajo de casa, limpiarla por que el polvo ya se estaba apoderando de los muebles, cocinando, lavando ropa, y apenas llevábamos menos de una semana, no quise cenar y fui directo a mi cuarto, el se quedo en el sofá viendo la tv, con los ojos llorosos me enrede en la sabanas, tenia frio y miedo, estaba lloviendo, los truenos eran fuertes y escalofriantes y se iluminaba la alcoba con los rayos, lucky tenía miedo y se escondió bajo la cama, extrañaba hoy más que cualquier día a mi mama, mi recamara, me sentía frustrada, pensaba que ser adulta, podía hacer cualquier cosa con el dinero, pero siempre teníamos que comprar cosas para la comida, lavar ropa, planchar, barrer, deudas, me sentía más que tensa ese día, cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir, vi el reloj, eran las 2 de la mañana un gran trueno sonó y me levante prácticamente corriendo, lucky ya no estaba ahí, así que salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la sala, ahí estaba mi supuesto perro valiente, enroscado a los pies de Carlos, y este dormía tapado hasta el cuello, el color me vino al rostro estaba loca pero tenía que hacerlo

-Carlos, Carlos-susurraba, el no se movía-Carlos, Carlos-subí mas el tono de mi voz y lo moví tantito

-que pasa?-alzo la mirada y me vio con esos hermosos ojos miel, me sentí una tonta

-lo siento, es que no puedo dormir-parecía niña pequeña, volvió a tronar, y di un pequeño salto

-ven-me abrió las sabanas invitándome a entrar-no tarde mucho y entre a sus brazos, nos acomodamos en el sillón y me abrazo tapándome con el edredón, me sentía protegida entre sus brazos.

-gracias, es que tengo miedo-me sonroje aun mas

-no te apenes, yo igual tenía miedo, por eso lucky me vino a hacer compañía, no debió haberte dejado sola

-bueno, ya estamos los tres juntos-me acomode mas en sus brazos y sentí un enorme calor recorrer mi cuerpo, el de igual manera me abrazo y junto a su cuerpo

-cuando mi hermanita tenía miedo, también la abrazaba así- su hermanita tenía 5 años menos que el, me dio un beso en la frente

Si, lo sé, mi hermanita hacia lo mismo-volvió a sonar un trueno y a encender el cuarto un relámpago, chillo el perro y yo brinque causándole risa a Carlos-la extraño-mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-yo también, a la mía claro

-quiero volver Carlos, no soporto mas, pensé que esto sería divertido, pero añoro mis días de flojera excesiva en mi casa, cuando solo iba a la escuela, veía a mis amigos, no tenia por que trabajar, lavar, planchar, cocinar, nada-solté lagrimas-me siento una tonta, quiero ser esa niña pequeña e inmadura de siempre, ya no quiero ser esta absurda adulta!-chille

-lo sé maya, lo sé, para mí tampoco es fácil, quiero ser el que se desvele viendo tele por que sabe que en la escuela recuperara el sueño, pero ahora solo tengo que asistir a un trabajo en el cual no puedo ni pestañar, quiero, y sonara absurdo, las regañizas de mi mama, quiero salir al antro, quiero que me den para mi receso y no tener que pagar todo esto.

-no sé que va a pasar, por que a nosotros, que es lo que pasa?- seguía llorando

-no lo sé, trato de saberlo, pero no puedo.-alzo una lagrima que acababa de llegar a mis labios-no llores bonita, sé que esto pasara

-Carlos, no me dejes sola en esto-lo abrase y me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, algo bueno resultaba de todo esto, aun así, seguía pensando que cual era nuestro propósito en este "viaje" si es que había un propósito

Y mirándonos a los ojos nos quedamos dormidos, cuando sonó el despertador, estábamos totalmente fusionados uno con otro, lo vi, estaba tan hermoso esa mañana que no resistí y bese sus labios, pensando que él seguía dormido

-mmmm-sonrió y mojo sus labios- buenos días, que bonita forma de despertarme-me sonroje inmediatamente y el de la misma forma

-oh, pensé que aun dormías

-si, pero un beso me despertó- poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los míos, pero yo me fui alejando cayendo al piso

-auuh-dije al caer, el se paro y me ayudo a pararme

-lo siento

-no te preocupes, ya es hora de levantarnos-me sentí tan apenada que cuando él se voltio yo rogué por que la tierra me tragara.

les gusto? dejen reviews (:


End file.
